Black Stranger in a Golden World
by Kagamusha
Summary: COMPLETED, AND CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Suicide

I, Madison, also known now as Kagamusha (formally known as Mrs. Piccolo Damioh), am taking a shot at re-writing this story since it is absolutely horrible. I hope that though I am changing the story line slightly, it will still be along the lines of what I once hoped it to be. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: no, I don't own any DBZ characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Suicide  
  
My heart ached and my world was dark and cold and dead. Robert shared this world with me, and yet he was so far away. Past the reach of human grasp, he had left me in this world alone. He was the only one I could ever love, and who had ever loved me. I, of course, also said I was "in love" with Piccolo, but that seemed like such a childish fantasy now. How could I ever have thought I could have loved someone I could never be with, never touch, never truly love?  
  
Nicole, my only friend in the world, told me this and now I was seeing what she meant. How could I have been such a child to look at love as my toy? I took it for granted and now I was regretting it, because to appreciate the only real love I ever had was for it to be taken away. I knew I was lucky, of course, to still have Nicole, a friend who mourned with me. She was sweet and kind to me and I couldn't have asked for a better friend in my world of high school where everything was cold and cruel.  
  
My tear-stained pillow kept me company, now. I didn't even bother with school. It had been a week since the accident. Robert had been coming to visit me because I was lonely and bored, how selfish I had been! A supposed "hit-and-run" occurred, but that wasn't enough for me. They had found the car smashed to pieces, and Robert's neck shattered in twelve different places, but I don't think it was an accident at all, I think he was purposely killed. I had a dream telling me not to believe man's theory, to follow my instinct, and I had. Something happened to Robert, something no witnesses saw and no one else would ever know about. I hoped someday I would find the answers for myself, but I couldn't even leave my bed side without hating myself for what had happened to him and force myself back to my thoughts. Self-discipline was what I thought I was doing, torture was what it really was. I had killed him for my own selfish wants and now he was dead, because of me. I couldn't stand it! I hated the world and the world hated me back.  
  
I took the jet black shotgun from my bed stand and held it close. So many times I had been tempted to pull the trigger, but I realized now that it took all my strength to do such a thing. If I killed myself, I would leave no hope of love. But then at least I would be with Robert, I argued with myself. It's not like anyone would miss me, I lived alone and Nicole could make new and better friendships. My room was wrapped in darkness to hide my deed and I sat on my bed, holding the deathly object to my breast. Yes, I decided, this time I would go through with it. I began squeezing the trigger aimed at my ribcage, when I gasped in surprise. 


	2. Last Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ.  
  
Chapter 2: The Voice  
  
"Elizabeth," A deep male voice said from somewhere in the darkness.  
  
Stunned, I felt the gun slip from my grasp and drop to my feet with a low thud. I stared into the darkness trying to let my eyes adjust to the pitch black. Someone was here, breathing the same air, watching me, listening to my hurried heartbeat, being here with me. His very presence made me want to run away, not caring who he was. Who was he, anyway? How did he get in here without my noticing? I retrieved the gun from the floor and aimed blindly, I didn't care for strange visitors at this hour of the night.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked hoping my voice didn't quiver.  
  
It hadn't worked, my voice trembled along with the rest of my body and silence was my only reply.  
  
"Answer me!" I screamed to the darkness surrounding me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks in hysteria.  
  
"No need to shout, I'm right here," the voice said, nearly speaking in my ear.  
  
I gasped and started violently in my nervousness.  
  
"What do you want?" I screamed, sobbing.  
  
I began to panic now, wondering what I should do (scream, run, hide?).  
  
"Come with me," he said as if he knew what I was thinking.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" I replied, my voice slowly steadying.  
  
"You have made this choice already. You made it when you were young, and prayed for it as you grew. Your heart became black from misery and hate, but it only made your wish become stronger."  
  
I suddenly grew very tired and fell to the bed, tears still streaming down my face.  
  
"Come with me," the voice persuaded soothingly.  
  
"No, I have a real life here," I mumbled, fighting to stay awake. "I—"  
  
"I thought Robert was all that mattered to you. All that you cared for, all you lived for," he interrupted. "He's gone now, is there any other reason you might want to stay at the world that's tearing you apart?"  
  
I stared out in the darkness in bewilderment, he knew! Of course he knew. Wasn't it obvious? This world was killing me, slowly, but surely. But then, if it was so obvious, why was I the last one to see it? 


	3. Rude Awakenings

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ.  
  
Chapter 3; Next Dimension  
  
I surfaced from a deep and murky sleep...  
  
I was awake, I knew that much, but why I couldn't move I had no answer to. I heard voices, faintly, but steadily growing. Yes, more clearly now, there were three...four...five people; all male.  
  
"Is she dangerous?" one who was very close to me asked.  
  
I wondered how long I had been here. How long had these people been here watching me? I tried moving my fingers, they twitched and that was a start.  
  
"No, right now, she's powerless. Unless she's hiding her power very well or lost it from the fall, there shouldn't be anything to worry about." This voice was deeper and more powerful; it was familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
  
I tried to open my eyes and finally, they obeyed me and slowly crept open. I blinked, then tried sitting up, ignoring those around me. I managed to push myself to my elbows, then into an Indian-style seating position.  
  
"Hi!" said a rather perky voice. "My name's Goku, what's yours?"  
  
I looked at one of my hands and made a fist. Opened it, made a fist, opened it, made a fist; then I tried the other. I put my hand on the back of my head and then drew it back; no blood, no pain, and that was good.  
  
"Girl, who are you?" asked someone in not as good a mood.  
  
I checked my neck, but it didn't hurt. My ankles seemed fine as well as the rest of my legs. I seemed to be, in fact, completely intact and healthy and that was very good. I found I was wearing a pair of my jean shorts and a black tank-top with my straight, thin, soft blonde hair spilling down my shoulders and caressing my knees.  
  
"Hey!" said a short man. "We're talking to you!"  
  
I looked up and glared into his eyes, he backed away.  
  
"Talk all you want, but I don't guarantee an answer," I responded expressionlessly.  
  
I stood, apparently having my strength back, and saw I was on a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Where is this?" I asked, turning around.  
  
"Tell us who you are," said the one with the rough voice smartly.  
  
"I don't know," I responded simply.  
  
"You...don't know who you are?" asked a tall young boy.  
  
"No, at the moment my identity eludes me. In the meantime, who are you? No, wait, I already know. You're Gohan, a half Saiyan. And that's your father Goku, a Saiyan, and Vegita, also Saiyan. That's Krillin, a human and Piccolo, a Nemakean." I pointed to each one individually as I said their names.  
  
"Have we met?" Krillin asked, still keeping his distance.  
  
"No, I just know who you are, while I don't know who I even am. Confusing business..." I trailed off and shook my head.  
  
My mind was jumbled and sluggish when I tried to think of whom I was, as if some part of me didn't want me to remember. Someone had said something, but I ignored them. Names and faces were racing through my head. Then everything came to a sudden stop and I remembered everything.  
  
"Robert," I whispered softly to myself.  
  
His face was painted in my mind and refused to go anywhere. He had been so beautiful with his golden brown locks and soft, fair face. My heart ached horribly suddenly, but it passed and my thoughts faded away. I looked up and faced them.  
  
"Elizabeth," I said. "My name is Elizabeth."  
  
...................................... ......  
  
We went to the closest house, the Son's residence. Everyone had followed, invited for dinner as the sun left us in the dark. As soon as we were inside, Vegita folded his arms and leaned against the counter.  
  
"Where are you from, girl?" He asked harshly.  
  
"My name is Elizabeth," I replied calmly, "and I'm from Earth, California to be specific."  
  
"California?" Krillin said in halting tones. "Never heard of the place."  
  
"Well, that's probably because it doesn't exist in this dimension and I have no clue how I got here or how to get back...not that I would want to," I said under my breath.  
  
Piccolo looked at me strangely, but said nothing and I remembered his pointed ears could hear better than a human's.  
  
"Did you come from heaven?" Goten asked with innocent eyes.  
  
I smiled softly at him. "Why would you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Because you fell from the sky!" he exclaimed. "Right, dad? Right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Goku said, smiling at his son. "Are you hurt, by the way?"  
  
"No, not at all, thanks for asking. Here's my question: how did you know I was there?"  
  
"Piccolo saw you falling when we were sparing," said Gohan. "He contacted Vegita and Krillin and we went to see what happened. My turn: Who's Robert?"  
  
I looked at him stunned; he had caught me off guard, that was for sure.  
  
"He...I...er, how do you know...?"  
  
"Back there, you said his name and I'm wondering who he was."  
  
"He...he's no one. No one of your concern," I replied softly, refusing to let any anger or sadness show.  
  
Just then, Chichi came in holding a huge plate of steaming hot food in front of her.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" She announced. She put the plate on the table and the men practically jumped at it. Piccolo looked away discussed.  
  
"I'm really not hungry." I said as I watched the sight of four Saiyans engorging themselves.  
  
"I have a room ready, if you want to wash up and rest."  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay here."  
  
"It's no problem," she said. "You're welcome here."  
  
"Thank you," I said again, truly meaning it.  
  
She smiled and walked down the hall as entered the room and closed the door, leaning against it. I took a shower and found a large nightgown in one of the dresser's drawers. I drew the curtains and slipped it on, then turned out the lights and curled under the thick covers of the bed. I thought about Robert and wondered if Nicole knew I was gone or if she even cared anymore. I was surprised to find that I missed her, or rather that I missed someone who believed and trusted me; I missed someone to talk and listen to. I sighed deeply, then willed myself to sleep. 


	4. Of Red Gems and Dark Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DBZ.  
  
Chapter 4; Murderer in the Kitchen.  
  
I awoke to golden sunlight spilling through the curtains and the strong scent of bacon and pancakes. I broke into a light sweat in the morning heat and pushed back the heavy comforter, just laying there for a few moments, spreading my limbs to cool down. Finally, I rose from the bed and looked in the dresser near my bed. Inside was a few pair of red pants and white long sleeved T-shirts. I assumed they were Gohan's and gladly took them. They were rather big, but they would do.  
  
I walked to the kitchen, glad I remembered where it was. The first thing I saw was a huge pile of food balanced on the small table that looked as if it would collapse any minute. To either sides of the table were Gohan, Goku, and Goten stuffing food into their mouths as fast as their hands and mouths would allow them. Waffles, bacon, eggs, pancakes, donuts, hash browns, French toast, bagels, buttered toast, strawberries, apples, oranges, and much, much, more were being crammed into their bodies.  
  
"Wow," I said, "I forgot how much they eat!"  
  
Chichi was at the stove smiling and humming to herself. She turned at my entrance, "Here you go," she said cheerfully, handing me a large plate with five pancakes and fresh fruit to one side. "I saved a plate for you."  
  
"Thank you, it looks wonderful," I replied gratefully taking the plate from her.  
  
I sat and ate, but could only finish three pancakes and half the fruit.  
  
"You gonna eat that?" Goten asked through a mouthful of various foods.  
  
"Uh, no," I said watching him carefully. "Help yourself."  
  
"Thanks!" he was so enthusiastic that food actually came out this time. He took the plate and began to eat.  
  
I couldn't watch anymore. I was afraid I was on the verge of laughing or retching, two things I didn't feel up to.  
  
"I'll be in my room." I told Chichi turning my back to the two Saiyins  
  
Around lunch time I walked back into the kitchen, seeing Chichi. I came over to her to see she was preparing lunch for her boys.  
  
"Oh," I said, "here, let me help you."  
  
She looked up from the large rice cooker.  
  
"No, you're our guest!" she insisted. "Besides, you saw how much they like their food."  
  
"Look, they eat a ton. I cooked for myself back in my dimension since I was old enough to use an oven."  
  
"Didn't your mother or father prepare meals for you?" she asked as I began cutting the carrots on the counter.  
  
"Not really," I replied. "My foster mother didn't like me, so I decided it was better to learn quickly and stay out of her way. I moved out of the house when I was fourteen and into an apartment a friend had gotten for me. I've been living by myself for two years and I cooked my own meals."  
  
"And your mother just let you go?"  
  
"I think she was glad for me to be gone. Plus I never told her I was leaving. I just packed up and left in the night."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw her look at me with a mixture of what I thought might be remorse and somewhat shame. I was unsure why she had looked at me that way, but I ignored it for the time being.  
  
"It was a lot better than living with my mother—that was almost impossible. Now I can cook for myself and live without depending on anyone."  
  
We continued talking and cooking for a few hours when both boys came in from sparing. I suddenly felt like someone was watching me and looked around. Gohan and Goten were busy with their meal and Chichi had left the room. I felt my skin prickle all over and thought that maybe I shouldn't go for a walk after all. I began wandering around the house, going in and out of my room, then I found myself back in the kitchen. I sighed, I was restless and wanted to go outside, but my instincts told me to stay.  
  
"Didn't you say you were going for a walk, Elizabeth?" asked Gohan, finishing washing the last plate.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not so sure I want to anymore," I replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just have a bad feeling."  
  
"I was thinking of going out for a while anyway, why don't we go together?"  
  
I smiled softly. "Okay," I said gratefully.  
  
We walked together occasionally talking, occasionally savoring the sounds and fragrances of nature. About twenty minutes after we had left the house, I saw something small and shimmering in our pathway. As I went to see what it was, Gohan stopped me.  
  
"The chi doesn't feel right," he said, holding my arm.  
  
I looked at the object the back to Gohan.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. "Is it not safe?"  
  
"I don't know, it just doesn't feel...right."  
  
I looked back at the object.  
  
"Just let me see what it is, I'm curious."  
  
Hesitantly, he let go of my arm and I walked toward the object glittering in the sun. Laying in the long grass was a flat red gem embedded in gold and attached to a golden chain. I gasped in awe, wondering who would be careless with such a thing. I stepped closer, but Gohan stopped me again.  
  
"Elizabeth, we should leave, now."  
  
"Wait a minute," I said absently, moving closer to the jewel.  
  
I kneeled in the grass and reached out to touch it, my fingertips nearly reaching it. Suddenly, a tiny red bolt sprang from the gem and struck my hand with amazing force. With a cry of shock and pain, I fell backward and was rendered unconscious. 


	5. Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ characters  
  
Chapter five: Guardian Angel  
  
I'm changing the narration from the first person of Elizabeth to the third person view for half of this chapter. Anything in this is people communicating in thoughts  
  
Elizabeth flew back into Gohan from the powerful electric shock. He caught her, but stumbled backward from the power. He laid her down, seeing she had been knocked unconscious and tried to revive her. She was cold and her chi was extremely low; he began worrying for her life. Quickly, he stood and walked over to the gem, careful not to get too close. He saw that all that remained was ashes and stomped on them angrily, crushing them beneath his boot and feeling no better.  
  
Briskly, he walked back the Elizabeth's limp and motionless body. He carefully put one arm around her knees and another around her shoulders and picked her up, gently as not to hurt her. He hovered off the ground and contacted Piccolo as he blasted from the ground to high in the air, heading to the lookout as fast as he could in Super Saiyan.  
  
Yes, Gohan, what is it?  
  
Elizabeth's really hurt, I'm going to the lookout right now, can you meet me there?  
  
There was a long pause and just as Gohan was about to repeat himself, there was a response.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
Thanks.  
  
And he ended the conversation, the lookout was in view. Elizabeth's chi was even lower than before; if she didn't get help, she might not wake up. Hastily, Gohan landed and ran into the building.  
  
Dende! he screamed mentally.  
  
He came running in from another room and looked at Gohan concerned.  
  
"Dende, please, help me, she's going to die!"  
  
He ran over as Gohan laid her on the cold floor. Dende silently put his hands over her and a green glow poured from them. His brows furrowed suddenly and he took his hands away, looking up at Gohan.  
  
"It's no use," he said. "It doesn't work, I can't heal her!"  
  
"What?" cried Gohan. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't work, there's something stopping me from helping her, but I have no idea what could do this."  
  
At that moment, Piccolo walked in and Gohan hurriedly told them the entire story, telling Piccolo what Dende had said.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "Lightning isn't powerful enough to stop magic," he said. "It can seriously harm humans, but it's such a primitive magic that harming is all it can do, it's not capable to make such an advanced force field. No, I'm sure this was put on her long before this happened, or the shock would've killed her right when it hit her. This girl is being protected by someone."  
  
At that moment, a white light shone from behind them. A soft, pure light was surrounding Elizabeth and growing brighter. The light went to a blinding brightness, then seemed to be swallowed up all at once into a dark green-blue sphere that had appeared from thin air. Elizabeth now wore white robes that neglected her shoulders, but reached her ankles and seemed to look younger and brighter, life shining within her. The jewel was now on a silky pure silver string and laced around her neck, resting upon her breast.  
  
Gohan looked at her in awe, wondering who or what was giving her such power, if it was Elizabeth herself, he would have felt it, this was someone else's doing. He kneeled by her side and sighed in relief, feeling that her chi was much stronger now. Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up, putting the heel of her hand to her forehead, trying to clear her head. . "What happened?" she asked, her shining, silky hair cascading down her shoulders.  
  
"You nearly got yourself killed, that's what happened," Gohan responded seriously. "I warned you that thing was dangerous."  
  
"No, you didn't," she argued expressionlessly. "You said you didn't know if it was dangerous of not. I just ignored that it—and I quote—'had a weird chi.'"  
  
Gohan looked at her mildly surprised when she smirked, "I'm good at doing that—ignoring someone's warning and almost getting myself killed."  
  
She stood and looked down at what she was wearing.  
  
"What in blood hell do I have on?" she mumbled.  
  
She picked up the jewel strung around her neck and looked at it closely.  
  
"Where did this come from?" she asked holding it up.  
  
"Good question," Gohan answered. "We were about to ask the same."  
  
"'We?'" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Gohan turned around and saw that Piccolo had left silently, taking Dende with him.  
  
"Uh, well, they were here a minute ago..." he mumbled, then turned back to Elizabeth.  
  
He told her the whole story and by the time he was done, she looked at him as if he were insane.  
  
"I'm serious, Elizabeth, it really happened!"  
  
"So, you're saying I have someone watching out for me? Then where was this 'someone' my entire time I lived in hell, AKA: my entire life, hmm? Where was this 'someone' when my mother tried to kill me? Where was he every time I wanted to die, every time I almost did? I suppose it was this 'someone' who brought me here and only started to look out for me when it got really serious, why wasn't this 'someone' there any other time? Why now? Why not before? I don't believe in God, why should I believe in guardian angels?"  
  
"Because he saved you," Gohan said just as she turned away and began to walk out.  
  
She stopped and turned again, "Gohan, thank you for trying to save my life, but I don't think there's anyone in heaven looking down on me. I have to find out what happened."  
  
"How do you explain those clothes, then?" Gohan shouted after her.  
  
"I can't!" she screamed, whirling around to face him, then stormed out, upset.  
  
Gohan took a step forward, then sighed. He should just leave her alone and he knew it. He wandered back into the building and found Dende and Piccolo far down the hall listening. Gohan knew they had sensitive ears and realized why they hadn't decided to listen right outside the doorway.  
  
"Dende, is it okay if we stay here for a little? She can't fly down by herself, and I don't think she's exactly ready for me to help her yet..."  
  
"Of course, Gohan."  
  
Gohan wandered aimlessly until he found a garden room and sat there, just thinking things over.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
I sat on the edge of the lookout with my legs dangling off the edge. I wondered if I should just let myself drop, closing the distance between the Earth and me, just end it all here and now. I sighed, knowing I would never have the courage to do such a thing, but if I did, would my 'guardian angel' save me? I didn't think so. I hung my head in shame, knowing I shouldn't have yelled at Gohan, but this damn necklace! Where had it come from? I had been searching and searching for the longest time because it was the single sacred possession I had in that snowy nightmare so long ago...but no, I promised myself I wouldn't think about that.  
  
I looked at my hands, knowing I should go back and apologize to Gohan, and then I could at least get down from here. After that I would be able to leave these people behind and give them no further trouble. I sighed again and stood, ready to let my pride down and humble myself for Gohan. But as I turned I stopped and saw a small yellow creature that I found extremely ugly was standing in my path about five feet away from me. He was facing me, with sparks in his eyes, seeming angry with me.  
  
"You wretched girl!" he cried in an annoyingly high voice. "You just can't die, can you?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I asked my brow knitting. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I am the great wizard, Babadi!"  
  
"I don't believe I know you, you must have the wrong person, so if you don't mind, I'll be on my way."  
  
"I don't think so! I've foreseen it; you're going to bring my plans to a stop! I don't know how such a worthless being like you are capable of it, but I know that you are supposed to bring me great pain! Well, I'll put a stop to that!"  
  
He raised his hands and said something I couldn't understand and I thought at first he was just a lunatic with a little spare time, but then my breath was stopped. I clutched at my throat and fell to my knees, trying to take in air, but there was no reluctance to what held me and my lungs felt ready to explode.  
  
"How is it? Does hurt terribly? I hope so! Of course, it's nothing I put your dear Robert through; I had a wonderful time with that one!"  
  
I looked up at him with wide, watering eyes, then, they narrowed and I staggered to my feet, feeling lightheaded, but managing to keep my balance. Finding new strength, I ran to him, striking him in the jaw and sending him flying.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" I screamed, then, seeing Gohan and Piccolo burst out from the building, I collapsed from lack of air.  
  
. 


	6. The Necklace and Newfound Power

Heylo peoples! Thank you so much for reviewing, I LOVE YOU!! I thank the Lord and all you who reported abuse to the story of DBZ/QT; she and her story are completely GONE! In yo face ya fake! All you readers and writers who actually have an instant message address and just don't want to put it up on the Internet, AIM ME!! I absolutely LOVE chatting with my readers, fellow writers, and fellow Piccolo lovers. Or maybe you can email me; I love getting stuff, send me stuff! Anywhos, here's your next chapter, and yes, I know, this chapter WAS replaced. After I read it a million times and took some reviews and compliments into consideration I made up my mind. Sorry for the confusion.  
  
Disclaimer: *sweating like crazy* "No, I don't own DBZ okay? OKAY?!" *lawyer takes gun away from back* "Though I wish I owned Piccolo!"  
  
Chapter seven; The Necklace and Newfound Power  
  
Darkness, it was so dark, why was it so dark? Was I dead? What happened? Where was I? God, I wish there were some kind of light. I hate the darkness; I have since I was only a girl.....  
  
..::\\FLASHBACK//::..  
  
I think it was because I was all alone when I was a child. No one cared for me. I had had no parent, no guardian, and not a single person in that world. And with no memory, I had waked up one day....  
  
It was terribly cold; snow blanketed the ground with more fluffy flakes still twirling in the air. And it had been so dark, just like this. I walked on and on, wandering in the darkness, not knowing or caring where I ended up. I wandered till I saw a light, a mere street lamp, but it was light.  
  
I looked into the light wirily and found a woman; a woman who hated the world. She was going to stab herself, and with the dagger only inches away from her breast, she saw me.  
  
Something had stopped her, something obviously having to do with me. She had thrown the dagger into the snow and walked to me. She had taken me in, but I hated her and she hated me.  
  
Though our hatred only grew as the years wore on, I had nowhere else to go and she only kept me because there was something she wanted from me. I think it was the necklace I wore. It was some sort of green-blue stone on a silver chain. I loved it with all my heart because it was my only possession I had other than a few pairs of clothes, but I think she had plans for it. Maybe she wanted to sell it, but how was I to know?  
  
That necklace was the only key I had to try and find my past. I think she was going to wait till I was dead so she didn't have to be charged with stealing or murder. Then she could take it and sell it or whatever she planned. Yes, I hated the darkness, I hated the world, and so the world was my darkness.  
  
But sadly, I lost the necklace, though I strongly believe it was purposely. I had always done things in my sleep, walking, talking, screaming, mumbling, you name it. There was one day where I felt very threatened from mother dearest and that night I dreamt I hid it. I hadn't seen the necklace since....  
  
..::\\END MEMORY//::..  
  
I couldn't tell if I was moving, sitting, standing, or just laying, but it was then that I saw a silver light, what was that? Whatever it was, it spoke. "Elizabeth," it was the same voice that brought me here! He continued, "you must not die, you must fight. I know, you think you do not have any power, but you do. It's very simple. All you have to do is stand and let the light take over. Conquer the darkness and you will survive. I will help you."  
  
I now saw that I was down on one knee, my head bent inward to rest on my left leg and my left arm was resting right above my forehead. My right arm was hanging downward, touching the ground. I pushed my head to lift upward and face the light.  
  
Somehow, I think the light gave me strength. I lifted off the ground and stood confidentially. I looked down to see.... my necklace? It had been placed around my neck, dark and deep, but it didn't stay like that for long.  
  
It began to give off a faint dim shine coming from within. "Let it shine. Brighten it, it is your power Elizabeth, let it go. It is the only way out of this place. You have the only key. " Yes, it was my power, I let it flow.  
  
My veins filled with this power of mine. I let it go out of my body and into the necklace. Suddenly, a bright light burst from the jewel and flooded my surroundings for what seemed to go on for miles.  
  
Then I got very tired and very weak. I put every scrape of energy into my necklace. And now I fell.  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke to golden rays of light streaming through blue curtains. Wait a minute, I was....alive? How could this be? I had felt the pain, I hadn't breathed, I couldn't be here. I was in a room, but not the previous that I had slept in before. I knew about King Yemma ~A/N: iz dat how yous spell it?~ and where I should be, why wasn't I there?  
  
This was so weird. Then I remembered, I remembered everything. I had saved myself with my own power and my own strength. The necklace! It still laid around my neck! I got up from the bed I had been lying on and walked around. I didn't feel good; I felt great!  
  
I had never felt better in my entire life! I felt strong, powerful, almost like I was an entirely new person! This was amazing! I had to find someone, anyone, I had to make sure this wasn't a dream, that I was actually alive, and in the same dimension.  
  
I opened the door and walked into the hall. I walked up and down the halls, was I taller? I recognized this place; I was still in the Son's residence! I walked to the room I had occupied before. I turned the knob a walked in. But as soon as I took two steps I nearly had a heart attack and fell over in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Bwahahahahaha! That's a hell of a chapter and a cliffhanger! *giggles in a low, evil voice* you'll never guess what I have in mind! REMEMBER TO REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes a deep breath in* Um, yeah, responding to a couple of kind of old reviews. Mirrorwind: my screen says, "Piccolo looked away discussed" so I don't know what happened there, but yeah. And Guitar Daughter of Piccolo, try using Microsoft WORD and not Microsoft WORKS WORD PROSSESOR. They're two totally different programs. Later! ;D 


	7. Earth's Future and Earth's Fate

Kon'nichiwa! *bows slightly with hands at side* yes, I know, long time no read, but now I'm back barring your eighth chapter. I've been a bit moody lately, especially at home when I'm in my room. I've been very sad about something I have to keep a secret (damn it) in case some certain people see it, (no, not you anime rebel or Laci) but don't let me bring you down! Okay, you might think this is starting to get really cheesy and confusing, but I swear it'll get better! This stage was completely necessary and I promise, just stick with me and it'll fix itself as the chapter goes on. I made this chapter extra super long to make up for it (another reason why it took so long). I hope you enjoy this chapter and just stay with me.  
  
Disclaimer: *whispering* "I own DBZ" *a bullet fires and out of the bushes pops out three lawyers holding guns* "I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK!!!"  
  
Chapter eight; This is Earth's Future, Thus Earth's Fate  
  
I ran up to the bed and made sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. There tangled in a mass of sheets was....ME?! I was looking straight at my own figure, my own face; it was me in that bed!  
  
But then, if that was me, who was I? Was I just some wandering soul with out a body? Was I someone else? Maybe I was dead and just couldn't go up. I rushed to the next door and flung it open. I swung around the corner and; praying I saw long brown hair and pale skin; found myself starring into the onyx eyes of Gohan.  
  
"Oh my God." I whispered overwhelmed beyond belief.  
  
I was....Gohan?! How? How did this happen? I panicked, I was GOHAN!!! Lord help me; I wanted to cry. Thoughts and questions raced through my mind, none very logical. Then I remembered my body. If I was Gohan, was Gohan....me?  
  
I ran back to the bed and bent over my body. I hesitated at first, but I had to know; I just had to. I took my shoulders ~A/N: I hate having to keep say I did such-and-such to me!!~ and shook gently, but enough to wake me up.  
  
I-she opened her eyes and looked at me, at first wearily, the m-her (!!) eyes shot open. I slapped a hand over m-her mouth, knowing the scream was almost out.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
She pushed my hand away and whispered, "Gohan."  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"What do you mean? Who are you? Why are you dressed like me?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was Elizabeth, you're me and I'm you, and I'm not dead?"  
  
Gohan shook his (her?) head.  
  
"Yeah well, it's true. Take a look in the mirror sleepyhead."  
  
He ~A/N: "she" was staring to sound WAY too weird!~ threw the covers to the floor and ran into the bathroom. His knees gave out beneath him and fell to the floor.  
  
"It's true," He mumbled, "it's really true."  
  
I sat at where I was, trying to think.  
  
Gohan opened his ~A/N: this is getting confusing even for me! *-*~ mouth to speak, "It's too real to be a dream," he said, "but it doesn't make sense! I have no recollection of anyone saying we would switch bodies. It doesn't even make much sense to say you're even alive.....hey wait a minute, maybe that has something to with all of this! If only I could...."  
  
My-his (yarg!!) voice trailed off as I put my hand to my head and tried to remember every single detail of what had happened. I closed my eyes and shut my sight completely off. As soon as I did, my other senses became stronger and I heard something.  
  
It was like a leaf, gently falling to the ground. I felt a very light pressure on my knee and my head snapped up. I looked to see a single piece of paper lying there. I looked above my head to only see the ceiling. The windows had been shut; how did this get in here?  
  
I picked up the paper and felt my pupils retract as I read. My jaw fell open and I lifted myself to my knees.  
  
Gohan's voice filled the air once again as I heard him shout, "I CAN'T BE YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!"  
  
"You're not going to be for all eternity." I said, suddenly finding my voice and walking over to him.  
  
"What are you talking ab-hey what's that?"  
  
He stood and took hold of one half of the paper and stood by my side. It read:  
  
As death drew near, a wish you both made,  
  
now you'll wish  
  
that you both stayed.  
  
Mind in soul and soul in mind,  
  
knowledge will clash;  
  
powers combine  
  
3 times you will switch, each time a longer wait.  
  
This is Earth's future,  
  
thus Earth's fate.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure 'three times you will switch, each time a longer wait' is pretty forward and obvious. We won't be stuck like this forever, but we'll go back to normal sometime soon. Then I don't know how long, but we will switch back. Then repeat another two times." I informed.  
  
"But what about 'a wish you both made'? Did we make some sort of wish?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It might mean something else. What confuses me is 'knowledge will clash; powers combine', I don't get that."  
  
"I'm going to talk with my dad, I mean, your dad, I mean, oh whatever!"  
  
I caught his arm as he turned to leave.  
  
"No! We can't tell ANYONE!" I yelled.  
  
"WHY NOT?" he yelled back.  
  
"Do you really think they'll believe us? They are going to think we are so insane ~A/N: like me! *-*~ that they'll send us to some mental hospital in straight jackets!"  
  
I let go as he turned away form the door.  
  
"Your right." He said looking down wide-eyed.  
  
"Whatever happens, we have to swear not to tell a soul." I said holding out my hand.  
  
He hesitated as if he were afraid, then put his hand on mine. I covered his with my free hand and he did the same.  
  
"Whatever happens." We both said together.  
  
"It's getting late," I said, letting our hands fall. "we should get some rest. Who knows how long this spell will last."  
  
"But the tournament is tomorrow!" Gohan cried.  
  
"WHAT? I HAD NO IDEA IT WAS THIS CLOSE, OH NO WAY!" I screamed.  
  
"What if we're still stuck?"  
  
Suddenly, I got very worried, "Then your father would have come back to greet a strange girl and you wouldn't be able to fight. Oh, Gohan I'm so sorry!" and I couldn't have been more sorry, he would have this one chance with his father.  
  
"We still don't know for sure. Let's not loose sleep over it."  
  
Just then Chichi walked in looking startled.  
  
"Oh good! You're both up!" she said cheerily.  
  
"Uh, Ch-I mean, Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to know, what happened back at the look out?"  
  
"Well, when Elizabeth screamed, we knew her time had come, it pained us to know we could no longer do anything. Then she tried to stand, but Piccolo kept her down, she would have just died to more quickly. Then she passed out. We all thought she was dead, Goten began to cry, then Piccolo saw her breathing and alerted us and well, she was alive. It was like she got a second chance. It was then we noticed you had passed out as well, I supposed the excitement and all, and then we took you here. You two were out for a good two hours I estimate. Vegeta returned home, but everyone else is waiting in the living room, wanting to hear Elizabeth's story. I'm quite curious myself. So, what DID happen back there?" Chichi ended by turning to Gohan with her back to me.  
  
'No matter what' I mouthed to him.  
  
"Ya know I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just turn in."  
  
"You were unconscious for two hours. I think you can spare a few minutes."  
  
"Shit." I thought, well, we're dead.  
  
"Why don't I wait so everyone can hear." He said.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, what are you doing?!" I wanted to scream.  
  
Chichi put her arm through Gohan's and turned toward the door smiling, "Great!" She said, "let's go!" and lead him towards the kitchen while I just followed, dazed.  
  
As we entered the kitchen everyone gasped or sighed relived or excited. Then I felt this strange sensation. It was like I was being pulled apart and crushed at the same time then, I opened my eyes to see Gohan. Wait a minute, GOHAN? I was me again!  
  
~*~  
  
FINALLY!!! I'm finally done! Yes! Well, until next chapter, adios amigos! 


	8. Running away

I'm really sorry, but getting chapters up are REALLY hard for me! My computer decided to be totally retarded and won't turn on so now I have to rely on the computers at the public library. (. yarg. This sucks. Anyway, I'm trying my best to get these to you so if you have to wait a bit, review and I'll try hard. If you don't review then I won't go to all the trouble and I won't post for a really long time, so review! Also, on the last chapter I made a slight error and I just realized it, when Gohan said "I'm going to talk with my dad," it was suppose to be mom, his dad didn't come back (yet).  
  
Disclaimer: No! I really don't own DBZ!  
  
Chapter nine; Running Away  
  
"Well," I started out once everyone had sat down, "I'll start with when the sun set." I paused for a moment, what HAD happened?  
  
Suddenly I just started talking, not sure I was really the one speaking.  
  
"First it got really dark, it felt like my skin was being pierced from every angle and direction. Then I heard someone speaking, but it was muffled and I couldn't make out any words, if there were any words. Someone started communicating with me in my mind, I shut my eyes to try and see a face, but I couldn't. Whoever it was, he wanted me dead, and he was the one that kill-" I stopped, who killed Robert, I wanted to say.  
  
No, I thought, I couldn't let them know of such a weakness. I finished the story quickly ending with when I passed out.  
  
"And you say someone contacted you in your....mind and you don't know how or who?" Krillin asked, why was he acting weird?  
  
"And you don't know why you're still alive?" Bulma said, what was with these people?  
  
'Switching bodies is a definite clue, but I can't tell them about Gohan and I! I have to say something, they're acting so strange!' I thought.  
  
"I'm as clueless as you are." I lied, they exchanged glances and an ugly thought crossed my mind.  
  
"Chichi," I asked trying to change the subject and figure something out at the same time, "how long did you say we were asleep?"  
  
"Well, we brought you back here at about seven, and it's nine thirty right now; a few hours, why?" she responded.  
  
"No reason." I lied again.  
  
"Why don't you go lay down." Chichi suggested to both Gohan and myself.  
  
"Sure," I agreed, "why not?" and we both walked out of the room.  
  
I began to walk down the hall rather loudly, then I stopped grabbing Gohan's wrist to stop as well. I put a finger to my lips and turned back, walking back very quietly.  
  
I stood next to the open door and listened for the voices as Gohan did the same. At first I couldn't hear a thing because they were whispering so quietly and leaned in.  
  
"Should we believe her?"  
  
"Was she making it up?"  
  
"She DID hesitate for a moment."  
  
"What if she really thought it happened?"  
  
"Are you suggesting she's crazy?"  
  
"What if she is?"  
  
"I will NOT house a crazy girl! That's the insane asylum's job."  
  
"Should we do something?"  
  
"What if it really did happen?"  
  
"Are you crazy? She probably made that entire story up to try and fool us into giving her shelter and food for free. I bet she came here on purpose!"  
  
I turned away closing my eyes and ears, breathing heavily, they thought I was crazy! I knew they were thinking something, but if they took drastic measures....I didn't finish the thought.  
  
I walked back down the hall softly with Gohan behind me. Entering Gohan's room, I motioned for him to follow.  
  
I turned to face him with tears in my eyes, "They think I'm crazy." I cried.  
  
"They don't know." He said, trying to sound comforting.  
  
"I've decided." I sniffed.  
  
"Decided what?"  
  
"I'm going to leave. I can't stay here any longer."  
  
"NO! You can't leave! We'll only switch back again!"  
  
"I don't care! If I stay here, they could do something drastic to me, or even you if you're in my body."  
  
"I don't want you to leave."  
  
"I don't want to leave, I have no where to go, but I'll be alright. I've taken self-defense classes and I know the basics of survival."  
  
"Please don't go."  
  
"Think of what could happen if I did stay."  
  
He was silent as he looked downward.  
  
"Goodbye Gohan." I whispered and left for my room.  
  
~*~  
  
Midnight:  
  
I sneaked out into the darkness with a black bag. I had put together a few necessities I knew I would need. I had a flashlight, lots of matches, some non-spoil foods, a canteen of water, a space blanket, a hunting knife, a first aid kit, and (I shudder terribly) three of Goku's gis from his room, one of which I was wearing.  
  
I couldn't run in Chichi's dress and I hated it so I had to use something that wouldn't be missed. I had also taken the pair of boots I was wearing. I put the strap over my neck and swung the bag over so it would lie on my back, making running easier.  
  
I stretched in the shadows so I wouldn't pull a muscle and looked out into the night. I wanted to get as far away as possible from the house so I would start out in a sprint, then as I drew away, I would slow into a jog.  
  
I would try to stay as far away from civilization as possible and into a forest. I had been searching the house and finally found a map so I knew the quickest way to the closest forest. Making sure my bag was secure, I raced into the night, hoping to never be seen again.  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short, writer's block you know. I can't add it to this chapter because then it would be too long, but the next chapter will be very interesting and VERY important. REVIEW!! Also, I'm thinking about a Justice League story that kinda just came to me one day, it might sound corny, but trust me, it'll be okay! Tell me what you think, yay or ne? GIVE ME ADVICE! And please don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	9. The Tournament

Okay, my computer is working now, but I'm grounded so I have to secretly use my laptop for "homework" and rely on a very nice friend to post for me (THANK YOU ANIME REBEL!) For all you who think this is unrealistic then I have some news for you: *If you don't like it, don't read it! No one is force you; it would just be a huge compliment to me if you did! *It's called fanfiction because people are FANS of FICTION. No one really seems to enjoy reading about every-day life. (How boring would that be? Sally woke up, ate breakfast then went to school. She learned how to multiply today! -.- wow. how....exciting ^O^ *yawn* ^O^ now do you people really want to read that?) *It's a LOT harder and takes a lot more courage to post your work than sending anonymous reviews criticizing people's writing! (In case you haven't noticed yet this is directed to a certain reviewer. You know who you are!) *Whoever said she was the one who got them to switch bodies? Let me just say this, she hasn't gained any powers. *I see your point if you think this is a "Mary Sue" because I write in the first person, but actually that's just the way I write any story. It comes naturally for me. *I refuse to be influenced by one review out of the other 56, I promise you that. Ok? Are we all clear? Good! Now for those who are on my side, on with the story, those who don't want anything to do with me or my writing, don't let the door hit you on the way out and good ridens.  
  
Disclaimer: I D-O-N-T O-W-N D-B-Z  
  
Chapter 10; The Tournament  
  
I leaned against a large boulder panting loudly. I had finally reached the forest; it really didn't seem that long a run on the map! It had taken me all night long to get here and now the sun was just peeking up from the horizon.  
  
Because of the lack of light, I had stumbled and fallen many times and there was dirt all over me. Blood covered my hands, seeped through the knees of the gi, and my face pained me from the scratches. I looked at my palms and the sticky red liquid that clung to them.  
  
I must have looked so horrible right then! My entire body ached; my eyes stung from not getting a wink of sleep, and a bruise had formed from my necklace bouncing while I was running, but I knew I had to keep going. I lifted my limp body and forced myself onward.  
  
Finally, I found a small pond and smiled weakly (if you bother to call it a smile at all). I didn't even care about my clothes and walked into the chilled water. I let my knees go weak beneath me and felt the wonderful the sensation of freezing numbing water surround me, washing away the oozing blood and piercing pain.  
  
I was so tempted to just let go and not even bother about rising back up to the surface; I could have just put myself out of my misery. But instead I kicked out of the miniature lake and flopped onto the grass surrounding it in the shade.  
  
I looked with heavy eyelids at the cloudless blue sky and thought about the poem I had found. Had it really been a poem? It was more like....a spell!  
  
That was it! It was a spell! Answers suddenly came to my mind, of course! It was so obvious! I had to find some way to tell Gohan! But that was my last thought before my eyes grew heavy, and a soft warm breeze lulled me into a gentle sleep....  
  
~*~  
  
~A/N: Okay, you guys know the tournament part so I'm just going to skip ahead. Gohan is going to fight Kibbito (sp?) and he's already powered up. Then Yamoo and Spulfavich (I really don't know how to spell those!) come running in to stab him okay? Okay.~  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke from my nap to find it was mid-day. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I stood and yawned. I thought about finding shelter and food when it felt like my body was being crushed and pulled apart at the same time.  
  
'Oh no, not again!' I thought as I shut my eyes tight.  
  
~*~  
  
I opened my eyes to see a bright golden light surrounding me, I was Gohan, that was no surprise, but I was in SS form! The power I felt, it was amazing! But then it was also hard to keep it at this high a level.  
  
I strained to keep this light and power at its maximum while looking ahead. I was at the tournament with Kibbito in front of me, a surprised look plastered all over his face. Just then I felt a strange feeling of other powerful levels and whipped around, taking a fighting stance at the two in front of me.  
  
Just as I was about to throw a punch, I was paralyzed by an unseen force and seized violently by the biggest. The other drew back a strange looking object, then rammed it forward and into my side. I yelled out in pain and agony, but no matter how much I struggled, I could not move under the paralyzing magic or strength of the enormous man.  
  
After what seemed like eternity, I was released and fell, my energy gone, but the pain had lessened very much.  
  
I lied there and managed to mumble, "What happened?" Kibbito was at my side and told me to be still.  
  
I felt a strong hand at my back, then it pushed down firmly and my strength was renewed immediately.  
  
I stood looking at my hands, "What did you do? I feel even stronger than before!" I said to Kibbito.  
  
"I'll tell you on the way." He replied and blasted into the air, following the others already far ahead.  
  
I automatically went after him, but then stopped and realized, I WAS FLYING! Though I WAS in Gohan's body I didn't know I had his powers! Now the rest of the spell clicked, everything fit in place like one giant puzzle.  
  
'If only I could tell Gohan!' I thought as I sped up only half listening to Kibbito.  
  
I thought of Gohan and wondered what exactly he was doing right now. Those scrapes and scratches weren't exactly comfortable, but there was nothing I could do; I just hated the fact that he would see me in my messiest phase yet.  
  
~*~  
  
~A/N: okay, the rest of this is the same (Does this explain why Gohan was such a terrible fighter against Deborah? Hehehe, it's really cool how it just fits in the story!) so I'm going to skip ahead to where they come back out of the spaceship and go to where the shell is outside and Shin and I are about to attempt to destroy it. Okay, onward and outward!~  
  
~*~  
  
I looked at the brown shell with anger; it had to be destroyed! I heard something behind me and turned to see Gohan in my body. At first I was glad, then again, I did NOT want my body being destroyed by this monster if he ever emerged from his shell!  
  
"How long has it been?" he asked in a fierce whisper.  
  
"What? I don't know! That's not my biggest worry right now! Get out of here before you get killed! " I whispered back.  
  
"It's important! And you're taking just as big a risk!"  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"Goten and Trunks gave me a lift."  
  
"How did you get them to do that?"  
  
"I told them I would give them both a kiss later, but that doesn't matter right now!"  
  
"YOU WHAT?" I yelled.  
  
"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" he yelled back.  
  
I suddenly noticed Shin watching us strangely, looking back and forth as the other spoke.  
  
"I don't know ELIZABETH," I said through clenched teeth, "about four hours I assume."  
  
"Good." He breathed.  
  
"Now if you don't mind I'm going to try and kill this THING before it hatches and destroys the entire planet!"  
  
I turned back to Shin and flashed a huge white smile.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You sure are a bizarre bunch!" he said stepping forward.  
  
"You have no idea." I replied under my breath.  
  
Just as I put my hands up to form an energy ball, I felt the familiar feeling of being pulled apart and crushed at the same time.  
  
~*~  
  
I only watched in horror as Buu walked up yet again to Shin; he couldn't die, I wouldn't let him! Gohan was deep into the forest, Vegeta was gone, Piccolo had fled to the lookout with Krillin, Goten, and Trunks, obviously forgetting about myself and thinking Shin was dead, Goku was nowhere to be found, and Shin was being beaten, already an inch away from death.  
  
Buu picked him up by his throat, "You no fun no more!" he exclaimed putting his other enormous hand to Shin's chest.  
  
"No," I whispered, "NO!" my whisper became a scream as I held up my hand and shut my eyes.  
  
I looked up to find Shin lying on the ground and Buu in the distance, crashing through various mountains. I ran up to Shin and checked for a pulse, he was alive, but just barely.  
  
"My energy is not very pure and it isn't very strong, but it's all I've got. And if I need to give it to you in an attempt to keep you alive and help the planet, just that bit, then I say it's worth it." I whispered softly to him.  
  
I looked at my hands and concentrated on the little power that I had.  
  
'Kibbito can do it and so can Dende, I must try as well!' I thought putting my hands on his back.  
  
'Wait! Should I hold my hands at a distance like Dende, or in contact like Kibbito?' I panicked, what should I do?  
  
Finally, I decided they should be close as to not direct the energy elsewhere, but not on the skin so the energy wouldn't be pressured into his body. With my hands about an inch away from his back, I closed my eyes and tried to feel my energy. I felt the dirt that had mixed with my blood and sweat on the surface; digging deeper, I felt the blood flowing through my veins, I felt my breath at a steady rhyme, I felt my muscles aching, then I felt my energy, circulating inside and throughout all of these.  
  
It was so difficult to grab onto it and take hold, my energy moved at a rapid pace, I prayed to God that I would be able to do it, but it seemed hopeless. Suddenly, I reached in and drew the energy out, and just as we both opened our eyes, he took the life, and I took to pain while being completely inanimate.  
  
~*~  
  
~A/N: Okay, here comes the confusing part of this chapter. Since the beginning of this story, it has been in the first person of Elizabeth, but now, just for this little part, I have to switch it to the first person of Shin. 1) Because he's my second favorite character 2) Elizabeth's out like a light right now and I need to fill in this gap or you won't get it and it would be kind of confusing. I'll tell you when I switch back. *In high pitched Spongebob voice* Okay, here we gooooooooooooo!  
  
~*~  
  
I awoke to see the young girl they call Elizabeth kneeling beside me, her hands outstretched towards me and a white light coming from them. At first I could not tell what she was doing, but then it occurred to me, she was giving her energy to me!  
  
My wounds had disappeared and I had enough strength to lift myself off my feet. As soon as I opened my eyes she fell unconscious from the gift she had given. I caught the girl before she hit the hard ground and noticed she had been the one who sent Buu through those mountains!  
  
How was it that a human girl had this ability? I had never seen this performed before by girl of her race! It puzzled me deeply, but I knew Buu would be very angered by her attack and would come after her to quench his thirst for death.  
  
I stood, taking the girl in my arms. The energy was weak, as I had heard her say before, but it was enough to keep me going. If I could get her in a safe place, then I could try to find Gohan.  
  
Something bright caught my eye and I looked down at my torn garments to see there were scarlet stains where she leaned against me. I stopped in the shade of a cliff and took farther examination.  
  
She was covered in dirt and blood and I wondered how she got so torn up with out even fighting. Her attire as well was torn and dirtied with dried blood, so much that the outfit she wore was almost secluded from the eye; almost.  
  
It was a gi that she wore, and one that was very familiar, one identical to Goku's! Had she stole it; I wondered. Perhaps it was only a coincidence. But then her boots were the same as well, no, I would not jump to conclusions, I would wait until her awakening and question her then.  
  
I set her down gently on the dirty rock surface and walked forward. I wanted to take flight, but I knew my energy had to be reserved, I had a long way to go. After what I estimated to be thirty minutes I reached a thick forest of which would take me even longer to walk through. My energy once again ran low and I fell face forward unconscious like Elizabeth.  
  
~*~  
  
I came out of my sleep to find Kibbito at my side. Was I dead?  
  
"Kibbito!" I cried, "I thought you were killed at the hand of Deborah!"  
  
"Master, I believe the Dragonballs brought me from death."  
  
I smiled glad to have him back, then became solemn, "We must find Gohan!"  
  
And soared into the air with him at my side. Once we were fooled by a deer, but found him after. Kibbito at once told me he was alive and put a hand to his back.  
  
"No Kibbito," I said to my guardian holding out my arm to stop him, "wait until we get home."  
  
"But master-" he argued.  
  
"And after we get someone else."  
  
He looked at me completely dumbfounded, then I ordered him to pick up Gohan and follow me. I led him to where I had laded Elizabeth and told him to put Gohan down.  
  
"Master, excuse me for saying so, but Gohan alone is not worthy enough to set foot on our planet, why do you insist on bringing this human girl worth nothing at all to the eye?" Kibbito said expressing the word human as though it was foul.  
  
"I owe this girl my life." I replied quietly, "Lets go home."  
  
~*~  
  
I was going to make it longer, but I think it's long enough for a while, don't you? WELL I HOPE SO 'CAUSE IT TOOK AN AWFULLY LONG TIME! *Smoothes hair back* of course, then again, I was going to cut it off way back to where she changes with Gohan, but I was in a good mood, so I kept going. Well anyway, the next chapter won't come for a LONG while, so review or I won't go to the trouble okay? Good.  
  
(To the earlier reviewer; you know who you are.) Some people would read your review, delete it, call you a bitch, and tell everyone they knew you were the worst person who walked the face of the Earth. Others would delete the entire story, shrivel up into a ball, lock themselves in their room, and never come out again. But I'm not like that (in this case). I'm the kind of person, who holds out a hand to shake, says fair game, and good luck if you ever write a story of your own. But I'm also the kind of person who's not influenced easily. It's great to have your own opinion, share it with others if you wish to do so, but it's even better when people have an opinion of there own. Believe it or not, some people do enjoy my story. Others may share your opinion and not like it, but if they don't, then I don't know why they're reading it in the first place. I'm not a poor sport, and I'm not a baby, I'm a fair player and an honest writer. I'm being honest with all my readers by not erasing your review, no matter how horrible or unthought out it was; it will remain.  
  
"It is good to know the truth, but it is better to speak of palm trees." -Arabian Proverb 


	10. Knowledge will clash Powers combine

YAY!!! I can finally get on the Internet! Hip, hip, Hooray! I read your reviews and while I'm glad you're reviewing, it seems a few of you don't have any faith in me! I know, the last few chapters were a bit corny, but it gets a whole lot better in the end (or at least I think so), just stick with me. I had to put this stuff down to make the ending better than all the rest. I'm serious, I wrote down the last chapter because I couldn't wait and I started to cry (which I never do), it's REALLY sad! Anyway, this chapter and the next are muye importante so pay close attention, I tried to make it least confusing as possible.  
  
Disclaimer: hey, guess what! I don't own any DBZ or the characters! Isn't that peachy?  
  
Chapter 11; Knowledge Will Clash, Powers Combine  
  
~A/N: Now I'm switching back to the first person of Elizabeth. It's as simple as that.~  
  
I woke up from an exhausted sleep to find my energy new and pure. I sat up and heard Gohan ask if he was dead, jerking me away from every other thought in my mind.  
  
"No Gohan. We are the planet of the kais." Replied Shin softly.  
  
I looked at Gohan; he was wearing the same outfit as Shin and Kibbito! I looked at my own clothes and saw Goku's gi was renewed without any gashes or grime.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, I felt my cheeks turn a light shade of pink, a weakness I hated most. How would I tell Gohan? Maybe he just wouldn't notice.  
  
"Why are you wearing the same gi as my dad?" Gohan asked shattering my hopes.  
  
"Uh, I, well," I stuttered then sighed, "I had to wear something that I could run in and fit me better than your mom's dress. I'm sorry Gohan. With everyone against me and little time to get where I needed to, I wasn't thinking all that clearly."  
  
Both Shin and Kibbito looked a bit taken back as I finished, "So I was right." Shin breathed.  
  
I felt more embarrassed than ever, but then another thought came into my mind. I sprung up onto my feet feeling a bit excited.  
  
"Gohan I have to tell you something I figured out about the poem!" I blurted out.  
  
"I already know." He said calmly as he stood up.  
  
"Oh, but-"  
  
"'Knowledge will clash,'"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting, but what might you be speaking of?" Shin asked.  
  
I blushed, "Oh, I, forgot you were there! I'm sorry! So, this is your planet? Pretty nice." I said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, it is my favorite out of all the others." Shin responded, forgetting the previous conversation.  
  
"Gohan, I want to show you something," Shin said forgetting about me, "but it's a bit of a ways. We best fly there."  
  
"Okay." Gohan replied.  
  
They floated off the ground and began to take off when they stopped.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Gohan, "What about Elizabeth?" and turned back to me.  
  
"Gohan," I said a bit excited, "'powers combine.'" and looked him in the eye while hovering a few inches off the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
We flew together, but I knew they were all hanging back because my flying abilities were not yet improved. Gohan stayed by my side the whole time.  
  
"Gohan," I whispered, "you know everything?"  
  
"I think so." He whispered back.  
  
"So when I was dying,"  
  
"You and I both,"  
  
"Were thinking the same thoughts,"  
  
"And wishing the same wish."  
  
"'A wish you both made,'"  
  
"'Now you'll both wish that you both stayed.'"  
  
"So, our switching had to do with Earth's fate; Earth's future?"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I think it has to do with this 'Knowledge will clash, powers combine' thing."  
  
"So, like, are you going to help us with powers of your own?"  
  
"I don't know," I admitted, "for some reason, I keep thinking my past has to do with all of this, and that light, that voice, this necklace." I said holding the necklace in my palm.  
  
"Light? Voice?" he asked.  
  
"Something brought me here, it wasn't myself, or any wish," I sighed frustrated, "I wish I could remember!"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"My past! Haven't you been listening?"  
  
"You mean like, before you came here?"  
  
"No, before that, way before that. There has to be something before the snow, the darkness; my mother. It's all so blurred! Like I haven't recalled the memory for too long and it's being erased very slowly."  
  
He looked at me strangely, but I ignored him, I had to think!  
  
"We're here." Shin announced landing on a circle-shaped cliff.  
  
There was a small landing space, but we all made it. In the middle of the rock was a sword. I gasped as I looked at the end, a jewel, one identical to my necklace! I covered my mouth and only stared at it wide-eyed.  
  
"Elizabeth," Shin said, "is something the matter?"  
  
"That, jewel, it's," I stopped, no words came to my mind.  
  
"What? The one on the handle of the sword?" Shin asked.  
  
"Yes, it, has, something, to do with, me, my past! I know it does, I remember it, I remember, seeing it, touching it, my father," I stopped again; what was I saying? My father?  
  
I didn't have a father! But of course I did, and a mother too, a real mother, but, it was all taken away, it was....was what? I couldn't remember anymore and clung to the thoughts while I still could.  
  
Scraps of my past, my real past, I had to figure out this puzzle. Piece by piece I would solve it, but so many pieces to recover, I needed a push, one greater than the one I had just received.  
  
"The Z sword," I informed, "it is the Z sword and it must be pulled out. There is someone meant to pull it out, it must be done."  
  
I stepped forward, "And that someone will be me." I said grasping the handle with my right hand only.  
  
"There's no way, you could never, not even I nor the Supreme Kai could pull it out, there is no chance for a mere human!" Kibbito said, I could tell he did not like me at all.  
  
So what's new? Everyone in the world is against me and I must fight alone. Fight, that's a funny word, and one that I would use often. I took the hurtful words Kibbito had said and fed them to the flames of my soul, making me want, even need so much more to pull out this sword.  
  
I took a strong grip and thought about the jewel, was I right? Would the sword collaborate with me, my necklace? I hoped so, I had faith in it, I prayed, then, I pulled. The sword easily slid out of the rock and Kibbito and Shin were so overwhelmed they only stared.  
  
A single thought pierced through my mind, a message was more like it, and I was forced to listen and heed its alarm.  
  
"Gohan," I said, obeying the message I had received, "it is not my destiny to take up the sword, it is your future to master it."  
  
"Who? Me?" he asked looking around.  
  
"Yes Gohan." I said holding the sword out to him.  
  
He hesitated, then took hold of the hand below my own hand. I let go and Gohan was pulled down with the sword. His fingers were pressed against the rock, but he managed to bring it up after he used both hands and turned Super Saiyan.  
  
"It was not my destiny nor my strength which pulled it out, it was my necklace. The jewels came together, excepting me and allowing me to lift it, but it is your destiny and your strength that will allow you to take charge." I informed him.  
  
"Your necklace?" he managed to question through clenched teeth, still struggling to lift up the sword.  
  
"Yes, don't ask me how or where I got it, because I don't know myself."  
  
"Right." He replied quickly.  
  
We flew back to our previous spot and I told Gohan he'd better start training if he wanted to master the sword before Buu destroyed the planet. While he took to the sword, I began experimenting on what powers I had and how far I could stretch them.  
  
By the end of ten hours we had both worked so hard that Gohan could hold and maneuver the sword without difficulty and I had increased my speed ten times over. I could disappear and reappear, but not very quickly, and my energy blasts were increasingly stronger and came at full speed.  
  
I think creating and launching energy balls was the easiest for me. I almost enjoyed creating a strong blast, send it upward, then just barely beat it and absorb the energy. Then again, flying was most enjoyable as well. Soaring through skies, then bursting through clouds so fast they leave a trail from where you've been.  
  
Goku had come, I saw from a distance up in the sky. Now this was both good and bad; first off, how was it that I would explain I stole one of his gis? But then, he was kind of cool, in a really powerful I-could-break-your-neck- if-I-wanted-to sort of way.  
  
Maybe I would just stay up here; maybe not. I sighed and let myself fall, slowing down and landing in a crouch on the soft grass.  
  
"Oh, dad," Gohan said seeing me, "this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my dad."  
  
"Hi Elizabeth!" he said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Hello Goku." I replied in a less enthusiastic manner.  
  
He looked at me as if he were confused, "Hey," he said, "you're wearing what I'm wearing!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey dad," Gohan said before I had a chance to explain, "I'll tell you about it later okay?"  
  
"Uh, sure son." He replied.  
  
And the day went on with Gohan training and Goku watching him proudly, occasionally giving him a hand or making it harder.  
  
"Hey son!" Goku called out, "why don't we put that sword to the test?" and picked up the large boulder he had been sitting on.  
  
Gohan took a batter's stance and just as Goku was about to throw the rock Shin stopped him.  
  
"Why don't you try this." He said and raised his hands.  
  
The stone disappeared and a large cube of a solid black replaced it.  
  
"Hey, what is this stuff?" Goku asked.  
  
"It's called Qualm, it's the hardest substance in the universe." Shin replied.  
  
"Huh," Goku said tapping it, "Qualm."  
  
"Okay, here I go!" and he threw it hard towards Gohan.  
  
The tip of the sword stopped the block, but only a split second later did the sword brake and the Qualm flew past Gohan's head and into the ground.  
  
Everyone starred, "Tell me what just happened didn't happen!" exclaimed Shin.  
  
"It happened, it really did, the sword has snapped in two!" replied Kibbito, still in shock.  
  
Goku laughed nervously, "I guess they don't call it the strongest in the universe for nothing!" he said.  
  
I was the most shocked of all; I had no idea anything like this would have occurred! I felt dizzy and faint, was there any hope now with the sword in two pieces?  
  
~*~  
  
Ya, I know, I know corny place to end it, but I swear everything will be better in the end. I was going to stop a long time ago, but I felt that you guys needed to see more. Responding to a review, I know! The Gohan switching bodies with a girl and doing nothing about it is kind of off, but come on people I rated this PG-13 for a little cussing, not sex or gay people! Jeez. Give me a break, no story is going to be the best in the world you know! I'm only 13, it's not my living, and I'm seriously not that worried. Give me some credit here! Man, you guys make it look like I'm supposed to be perfect!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.  
  
Thank you.  
  
-Picci lover #1 


	11. Long Awaited Answers

I feel so light-hearted! No, I'm not on drugs or anything; I just rededicated my life to God on Sunday. Rejoice for me my friends; it feels like a load has been lifted off my shoulders. I truly am a different person.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.  
  
Chapter 12; Long Awaited Answers  
  
------The sword had snapped in two, but a while after the old wrinkled Kai of the past appeared. At the exact same time did Gohan and Elizabeth trade bodies for the last time, in this chapter, all reason will come to the light and some celebration will take place. This is both a tragic and happy chapter, it will also be the second to last. I guarantee sorrow in the final words of the chapter to pass.------  
  
I sat perfectly still in my confusion and anger. Why did I have to sit here for so long? Why did we have to trade right when HE popped up? Angry thoughts shot through my mind, but I kept them to myself.  
  
Finally, I couldn't take it any more. I jumped to my feet.  
  
"I'm tired of waiting old man!" I yelled, "I don't feel any different than I did before!"  
  
But then, I looked around to see and feel my energy. Without even transforming my power had great effects. I let my anger down; so it had worked after all.  
  
"You see?" the old Kai asked, "Now sit down and let's finish."  
  
I sat obediently. It really did work. I couldn't believe it; this old man had given me powers beyond my dreams. I would no longer become impatient.  
  
~*~  
  
Right when the 20 hours were up, I became myself again, and Gohan had to wait out the last five hours. I saw Goku waking from his nap and Kibbito and Shin in the distance. Maybe I could pull it off.  
  
'It's worth a try.' I thought walking over to the tree Goku was resting under.  
  
"Hey Goku." I said acting my friendliest.  
  
"Oh, hey there Elizabeth." He answered rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Man, I wish we could do something while they're doing this! I'm so bored and they're taking so long!" I said.  
  
"I know how you feel, but it's for the best of the planet I suppose." "Hey! I've got an idea!" I said real enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" I heard a tint of interest in his voice.  
  
"Well, since you can instant transmission and you know the way and all, how about you take me to the next dimension. Since, ya know, we have so much longer to wait." I tempted.  
  
"I don't know if we should." he hesitated.  
  
"Oh, come on! The Kai isn't even watching right now!"  
  
"Well, okay! But just for a little bit."  
  
He stood and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Here we go!" he said putting two fingers on his forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Once we reached the planet I backed away from Goku and fell to the ground.  
  
"That was the weirdest thing I have ever felt." I mumbled.  
  
The planet was spinning like crazy; I was so dizzy! Once I could stand I took in my surroundings, lots of grass, but lots of people too; we had made it! We were here; I was here! I couldn't believe it! Now was my chance, my only chance to find truth.  
  
I searched the entire planet, then finally fixed on one point.  
  
"Goku, go back." I said in a melancholy voice, "Go back to your son, this is where I will stay."  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled looking surprised.  
  
"Go back!" I yelled back the sprung up into the air and followed the small energy signal.  
  
I found the general area and landed, where, where, where! Where was it coming from? Then I turned around.  
  
There he stood, looking his beautiful self, but in a look of disbelief.  
  
"Robert!" I yelled and ran straight in his arms.  
  
Tears streamed down both our cheeks and together we wept, embraced, not saying a word, just being too overjoyed to say anything. There were no words to say.  
  
After a great deal of welcoming, the questions came, how did you get here? Are you dead? Where's your halo? How did you find me? And of course all of them were answered.  
  
After I told him my story, I asked for his.  
  
"Robert, what happened that night?"  
  
He looked solemn, peering over my head, a far-away look in his eyes.  
  
"I was taken." He said; I only waited in silence for more, "A beast, a monster no bigger than a child stopped my car in the night. When I got out of my car to see what the problem was, I was lifted off the ground. I remember clearly, he took over my mind and used me as a puppet. He told me to rob various people off the street then kill them, they had no relatives or friends, no one would notice. I was forced to do as he said; they were all silent deaths and every time I tried to take control, for the scenes were too much for me. Swift and clean and quick, yes, but still a loss of lives. Then he knew he had full control. He gave me my last order. 'Go to Elizabeth's house as you planned to, this will be your last murder and I will have no more use for you. I have seen the future and she is the only one in my way along with that Sayin boy.' This I would not do. When I didn't move he repeated the order, saying he was my master and I was to obey. I stood my ground, my love for you was much to great, I would not betray you, and when he saw this could not be done at my hand, he killed me and I was let in here for my faithfulness. The deaths were not at my hand, but at that little creature's. And that was how it came to be."  
  
As he finished I had tears in my eyes, "You gave your life for mine, I love you so much!" I cried holding him close.  
  
"I would do anything for you," he whispered in my ear.  
  
I felt Goku's energy, so he had finally decided to come after me. I let Robert out of my grasp and turned to see a solemn face.  
  
"Elizabeth, we must get back, now." Goku said in a stern voice.  
  
"No, I'm staying right here. This is where I belong." I argued holding on to my necklace.  
  
"You belong with the living! This is not your place!" he yelled at me.  
  
Robert stepped between us, "She's not going anywhere," he stated bravely.  
  
"Robert, no." I whispered trying to warn him.  
  
"I'm sorry to take her away from you, but she must come back with me. It's not right for one of the living to be here!"  
  
I leaned against Robert's back; I wouldn't let him go, never again would we be separated. Goku stepped forward.  
  
"Elizabeth, you know it's for the best, you have to come back to Earth."  
  
"Earth!" I screamed mockingly, "Earth, the cold soulless planet where I have no loved ones or happiness, Earth indeed! Such a home!"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said again, and then appeared at my side.  
  
My eyes widened as he grabbed me by the waist and put two fingers to his forehead. Just as we began to disappear, I was wrenched away from Goku's hold and into Robert's loving arms.  
  
"ENOUGH!!" an unseen voice roared, "THIS IS NO LONGER TOLERABLE!" a wild wind blew as he spoke, Robert pulled me closer to protect me and Goku put up his arms to keep the air out.  
  
"ELIZABETH. COME HERE." I looked up in fear, squinting from the wind.  
  
Where I looked there was nothing, nothing except the same beautifully shining silver light that helped me from the darkness. I trusted him with all my heart, he had kept me alive, and fearlessly, I walked toward the light, leaving Robert behind me.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked as the wind died down into a soft breeze and the voice became gentle and loving.  
  
"I, Elizabeth, am your father." he replied.  
  
I stared in bewilderment. "My father? You, are my father?" I asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Yes Elizabeth, and it has taken me sixteen years for me to tell you. In this world it is easier for me to be seen and heard."  
  
"And what of my mother?"  
  
"Dead, you and I would be as well, had it not happened as it did."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"To tell you this, I must tell of all your past, are you ready to hear it?"  
  
I hesitated, then stood tall, "Yes, I wish to know of my past."  
  
"Very well then. Long ago you and I and your mother, Kyatara, was her name, all lived on our own beautiful planet. It was peaceful there, where we could stay away from distractions. You aren't human, you are a cross between Elvish, my half, and a race referred to as Monakota, your mother's half. The Elves lived on a planet in a far away galaxy in the corner of the universe, but the whereabouts of the Monakota were unknown. When your mother and I fell in love, I took her to my planet, and when she tried to return, she could not remember the way. Neither could I. that was when we found a small planet of our own and you were born. We lived happily for a number of years, and when your birthstone was found, I was summoned to my planet to claim it. A birthstone is a very rare thing. It is a stone that is created on the exact same day as the babe. It took them all those years to find it and cut it into its sphere shape. It took me two months to retrieve it and return, it is the stone you wear around your neck. It holds all your power, your true power. Then, a few years later, a great evil came, it destroyed our planet and your mother died quickly, but when you saw this, your power came and kept the both of us safe. You were only a small child. Although you kept us alive, we were captured and put into a dark prison. You burst out of the heavy stone walls, but there was an energy force field around it and when you hit it, you went through and were sent unconsciously to Earth, your memory gone. I could not escape as you did, although I tried time and time again. With my own power, I watched as you grew into Elizabeth from the dark and lonely prison. When I saw you about to give up, I came and guided you to your dimension, the dimension you belong in. I knew you would be safe with the kind people who took you in, but when the night of the threat came, I sent you into an unconscious state where I would have a better chance of saving you. I was the light you saw, I helped you find your power, I was the one who pulled the energy from you to give to Supreme Kai and he would take you with him in return, and I put you into Gohan's body. You needed a body that was strong and I knew Gohan would survive with his strength, but otherwise you would not. The name Elizabeth is not your given name though, it was only one I sent to you as a disguise, your true name is Trinity. And when you fell to Earth and your necklace protected you, you became a normal Earth child, meaning you would age as them. When you landed, you appeared only a child, but you had already lived for sixty-two years, you are presently seventy-nine."  
  
I starred at the ground, memories flooding back, overwhelming me, so much I hadn't known before.  
  
"I remember. But Father, there is something I do not understand, why did we switch more than one time?"  
  
"To teach you, Trinity. The first to keep you alive, the second to teach you the powers of Gohan so your own would exceed, and third to teach you patients, it was a difficult thing for you to sit still for so long. They were all for a reason."  
  
"And what of the Z sword father? Why did it have the jewel?"  
  
"I gave that sword its power after retrieving your stone. I found it on our planet as if it were a gift. The sword was my own when I had been young, but I had no more use for it. I fused the two together to never part. It was what gave it such power, but when I abandoned it on a planet I had once seen, the old Kai of previous generations was trapped in it, there was nothing I could do because it was when the evil came."  
  
"And you father, are you still trapped within the dreadful walls?"  
  
"Yes Trinity, I am still here as I have been for seventeen years. You had been so unselfish, you wanted to save me, but I said that if you get out I'd follow. When you did and saw I wasn't quick enough, you started to go back. If you hadn't hit the shield at full speed, we would both have been stuck in here for these years and beyond."  
  
"I see. I was trying to save you, but instead I was sent to Earth. This explains the terrible troubles I had with the planet. But what was the great evil father? What was strong enough to rip our planet to shreds as it did? Strong enough to kill mother, the strongest of my half? I couldn't see him father, but you looked back, covering my eyes, why father? Who was it you would not allow me to see? Who's hand was this done by?"  
  
He hesitated for a moment, then said, "Majin Buu." 


	12. Earth's Future and Earth's Fate

This is the last chapter and yet it is not. Following these words will be a sort of epilogue; sort of.  
  
Disclaimer: I flat out don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 13; This is Earth's Future, Thus Earth's Fate  
  
'He must be destroyed. If Majin Buu is not killed, there will be no more. He was taught to kill and he will until he is wiped from the face of the Earth. And if he is not defeated, I will remain in this prison forever until the end of my days.' My father's words echoed in the back of my mind as I raced on.  
  
I was on the Earth with Gohan flying at my side, his powers improved to the fullest. We knew Dende and Hurcule were the only left on the planet so we had to act quickly. Everyone else was gone, Krillin, Gotenks, Piccolo.  
  
I had been training so hard my speed had caught up to Gohan's, I would bring them back, every single damn one of them. I didn't care what they thought of me.  
  
Buu was close, 'Good,' I thought, 'now I can get my revenge. This fight will be for every person killed by Buu, for the lives of everyone who remains living, for Robert, for my father, and especially for my dear mother. You shan't be forgotten.'  
  
We stopped and landed at the sight of Buu standing on a cliff watching us. He was no longer the plump marshmallow, but a tall, skinny pink figure, a confident smirk painted across his face.  
  
"You Majin Buu," I said calmly.  
  
"Your reign of sorrow ends today." Gohan said in equal calmness.  
  
"You murdered my mother and imprisoned my father,"  
  
"You killed the people of my world,"  
  
"Your master killed my love and almost killed me,"  
  
"And you threaten to end all life."  
  
"We,"  
  
"Will not,"  
  
"Stand by,"  
  
"And watch."  
  
"You will be stopped Majin Buu,"  
  
"And we are the exact people who are going to do it."  
  
He laughed aloud as if we had just told the funniest joke he had ever heard, but we were quiet, calm, expressionless. We exchanged glances as he only continued to laugh mockingly.  
  
I made a slight nod and Gohan repeated the motion, a split second later I had gone from one hundred yards away from him to right in his face. He stopped laughing.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at me as Gohan came behind him.  
  
"A girl." He said, "a girl of your size, age, and race is sent to defeat me? The great Majin Buu?" then he threw his head back and laughed even more violently.  
  
As he was distracted Gohan locked his fingers together and raised his arms in the air, then came down full force. He missed.  
  
I backed away, searching for that hideous face when he was right in front of me. His arm shot out and grabbed my chin, pulling me closer to his face as if to get a better look.  
  
"Say," he said in a low voice, "you look like that girl who attacked me before."  
  
"Very good." I replied socking him in the stomach.  
  
He let go and backed away stunned. Gohan was already on him and kicked his back; we both came with a full force attack. It surprised him, but Buu quickly recovered. He dodged and blocked, but some shots still came through.  
  
Finally he got angry and hit my collarbone with a straight hand. I backed up, recovered, then went back, I wouldn't give up. He had already knocked Gohan to the ground and Gohan had turned SS.  
  
The fight resumed.  
  
~*~  
  
We had been fighting for half an hour straight with no victor; the three of us bloody and bruised. I thought of my mother and how quickly she had given up, maybe I was to just follow in her footsteps.  
  
I ran and attacked him again, but he hit me and sent me to the ground. I lied there panting; it was impossible, he couldn't be beaten.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, I have failed." I whispered.  
  
Just as I was about to close my eyes and give my life up, I heard a soft voice in the back of my mind. A language I did not know, yet I understood. It was a young woman speaking, then a young man, then another, another, another person.  
  
A countless number of people were whispering to me in languages I didn't know, and yet I did. I understood perfectly, every race, every gender, every dimension, they had come together, they were acting as one, speaking as one.  
  
Praying to me, telling me, encouraging me, giving me hope. Over all the voices, though, I heard the first voice the clearest, the young woman, mumbling words I did not know. They chorused together something like, "Trinity, you have not yet failed, but where you act alone, you have. Remember Trinity; remember the power of your people. The stone, the stone, the stone..."  
  
The voices trailed off as I stood. That woman, she had been my mother. She had been so strong mentally and physically. Beautiful, but firm, with the same dark flowing hair as mine, but pulled into a low braid.  
  
'Kyatara, my mother, I will not let you down.' I thought.  
  
I watched as Gohan crashed into the ground from the heights he had flown up to. I walked over and touched his face.  
  
"Gohan," I whispered to him, "you are a warrior of great skill, but allow me to take this fight alone."  
  
Then I stood to face Buu.  
  
"I am no longer fighting alone, Buu. I will defeat you, no matter what." I stated confidently.  
  
He kept his smirk as he walked closer. I knew what I had to do.  
  
I began whispering the words coming to my mind, not understanding them, but knowing they were going to help me. Memories were still buried under time- the chant was one of those memories. I only knew it because all had faded out except my mother's strong voice telling me the spell, word by word.  
  
I had only used these words once before, when I had saved my father and myself, and now, it was time to use them to destroy this beast. As I continued, my necklace started to glow, then it came in full power; it was a bright light.  
  
It slid out of my necklace, then gently pushed its way through my skin and into my body. The light temporarily blinded Buu, and when it was in my body, I stood confident. Now a bright blue aura surrounded me, it was my power. My hair had braided itself and my eyes flicked from green to a deep, dark blue. I held out my hand and a small energy ball formed, slowly growing larger.  
  
"You," said Buu starring at me, "I killed you over fifteen years ago! You're dead! This can't be! You are dead Kyatara!"  
  
"I, Buu, am not Kyatara." I said, "I am her offspring. My name is Trinity. You know what they say about children, they're always stronger than their parents ever were."  
  
The energy ball had already grown to twice the size of myself and I now held it above my head.  
  
"And Buu, you know I must destroy you, because then and only then will my father be set free and only then can I know you will kill no more."  
  
Something caught Buu's attention and he turned his head to see Gohan with an energy ball the size of himself no longer growing. Mine was larger and brighter than one could tell.  
  
"Goodbye Buu." I said, shooting my blast with more energy trailing behind it, Gohan did the same.  
  
A loud, unearthly scream pierced the air, the last anyone would ever hear of the great Majin Buu.  
  
~*~  
  
He was gone. He was finally gone. We had actually destroyed Buu. I fell, my energy drained.  
  
"Too much," I said to myself, "I put in too much."  
  
"No Elizabeth," I heard Gohan say, "just enough."  
  
My breath was heavy, short, and hard to draw. I coughed, spurts of blood trailing out of my mouth.  
  
Gohan stood in front of me, "Come on," he said, "let's collect the Dragonballs." And turned away.  
  
"No, Gohan." I said in a melancholy voice.  
  
He turned back around to face me.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." I replied weakly.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you are!" Gohan said smiling.  
  
"No Gohan, my time has come, I must pass through to the next dimension."  
  
"What?" Gohan asked hoarsely.  
  
"Gohan, I must leave this world behind."  
  
"No! You're not going to die! I won't let you!" he yelled kneeling next to me, "We'll get a sensu bean, you'll be healed, you won't die, you're too young!" he was desperate, I could tell, but it was out of my hands.  
  
"No, there is no time for a medicine that will do nothing but keep me here for an extra five minutes. And I have lived my years away, I only appear to be young. There is no way, I am just glad I will die with my soul in one piece and my memory restored once more."  
  
"Don't leave me." He whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan. At least I'll be with Robert." I said smiling weakly.  
  
"But you can't leave." He whispered in my ear, his voice choked with tears, "I love you."  
  
My eyes widened, this had caught me by surprise I must admit.  
  
"Gohan, I'm so sorry, I don't- you can't- oh, Gohan. You must find Videl, she is your one true love, she is meant to be, not I. Gohan, find Videl. I'm sorry. Gohan."  
  
I felt gravity pulling me down and Gohan caught my head before it hit.  
  
"I can't bring myself to love anyone as passionately as I do you." He said.  
  
"If you can't do it for yourself, then do it for me."  
  
He pulled me in for a final embrace.  
  
"Goodbye." I whispered.  
  
"Goodbye Elizabeth, Queen of my Heart. I will never forget you, never." He said, letting a tear slip down his cheek.  
  
He pulled me close, and for that moment alone, I felt no pain, only his lips softly pushing against mine, and then, I drew my last breath.  
  
"Goodbye." 


	13. Epiloguesort of

I just wanted to say, to dgslprincess105, thank you so much for reviewing, you gave me the push I needed and you kept this story going. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
Epilogue  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" the dragon boomed.  
  
"I wish for all Earth and its people to be brought back and restored." Goku replied.  
  
The dragon's eyes flicked to a ruby red; "IT IS DONE." He said.  
  
"AND YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  
"It's all yours Gohan." Goku said to his son.  
  
"Thanks dad." Gohan replied with a faint smile on his lips.  
  
Gohan walked up to the dragon's enormous form and looked into its eyes.  
  
"I wish to bring back the half elvish, half Monakota they call Trinity." He said sternly.  
  
"THIS CANNOT BE DONE."  
  
Gohan was taken back, "What?" he asked, "How? How is that possible?"  
  
"IT HAS BEEN FORBIDDEN OF ME BY THE ONE YOU SEEK HERSELF."  
  
He was in a shock, forbidden by Trinity to come back to the dimension she belonged in? Surely not!  
  
"There must be some mistake, it cannot be!" Gohan argued.  
  
"IT IS TRUE,"  
  
'No!' Gohan thought.  
  
"BUT," the dragon said interrupting his thoughts, "SHE ORDERED FOR ME TO GIVE THIS TO YOU IF YOU EVER SO DESIRED HER COMPANY."  
  
And with that an envelope floated from the sky and landed at Gohan's feet. He slowly bent to pick the letter up then turned away, dismissing the dragon back to his rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan sat on his bed, starring at the envelope he had only just received; a large bump had formed from it containing something round. He slowly turned it over and saw a large piece of wax keeping it closed. Lips had been pressed into the red mixture and S.W.A.K. was written neatly over it in cursive.  
  
He gently broke the seal and took out the piece of paper. It read:  
  
Dear Gohan,  
  
I'm sorry I left you, but I had no choice. Before I passed through to the next dimension, I used my necklace to seal me in this world forever. I send these to you to tell you why and remind you of me.  
  
Gohan, although you may never understand, I do and yet I do not belong in the dimension and planet you call home. I will explain; you grew up in your dimension, throughout childhood you made friends who had once been enemies, you knew the surroundings and the people well. I knew my mother and my father, I knew my planet, my world, but it was all taken away from me. I went to another world and started a new life, but that too was taken away.  
  
Now as you read this, I will be in the dimension after yours, and I will be reunited with my mother, father, and Robert. My power will be greater than before, I will be watching you in my mind, and I will be happy. There is nothing in your world for me; it is not my place. I would not be welcomed by any with the exception of you.  
  
Once more I will say I'm sorry, and Goodbye.  
  
Sincerely, Trinity  
  
PS: Remember me always.  
  
Gohan folded the note again and sighed, he looked back into the envelope. He reached in and with delicate hands and drew out Trinity's necklace with the blue-green stone. He somberly put it on, then he wept.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone had gathered at Dende's lookout to celebrate the victory of the century. Everyone was happy- everyone, that is, except Gohan. To Gohan, it felt like a funeral, for the victor was not here to receive the praise or feel the joy. It was difficult for him to slip away unnoticed, but when he finally got away, his thoughts wandered to Trinity.  
  
He walked to the edge of the white cement and sat, letting his legs dangle over. He picked up the jewel hanging about his neck and starred at it, thinking, wishing, and remembering. He heard someone behind him, but didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Gohan," Piccolo's deep voice said, "I want to congratulate you on you victory. It was a marvelous achievement."  
  
"I will not allow this anymore! The battle was not mine, it was Trinity's, the credit belongs to her and her alone, I will not hear it otherwise!" Gohan shouted angrily at his friend still not turning to face him.  
  
Piccolo stood there looking shocked, Gohan had never acted in such a manner before.  
  
"Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. Forgive me. If you'll excuse me, I have to go do my homework. Can't drop behind in my studies you know." Gohan said hovering in the air.  
  
He flew off in the direction of his house and Piccolo watched until he had disappeared.  
  
"He was quite in love wasn't he?" Goku said coming to stand next to Piccolo.  
  
"Love?" the Nemak asked, "With who?"  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?"  
  
Piccolo just turned to him waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well Trinity of course!" Goku said.  
  
Piccolo just snorted and walked back in the building.  
  
~*~  
  
Around midnight:  
  
Piccolo walked into a cave panting having just finished his training. He wiped the sweat off his brow and sat leaning against the rock wall. Suddenly he became very drowsy, his eyes heavy, and he fell into a deep sleep full of hallucinations, then the visions left him and he was unconscious....  
  
~*~  
  
Piccolo awoke to find himself in a garden.  
  
He stood and looked around, there were many trees, all cherry trees and in full bloom. A few of the small buds strayed from the branch and floated gracefully to the ground. He turned around as he heard a noise, singing, and the trickling of a small brook.  
  
Piccolo followed the sound, making out words as he got closer, "When the cherry trees begin to bloom, meet me here in my lonely room, we'll find a passion filled fantasy, and this time you will stay with me. All the misery that we knew before, stays away when you're at my door, my heart will sing with every tender touch, and, oh, you'll love me twice as much."  
  
As the song ended, he came to a clearing. A small stream of water flowed from the ground. A young girl wearing a simple white dress and flowing brown hair lied on a flat rock beside the brook, her head laying on her arm and her free hand playing gently with the water.  
  
She turned to face Piccolo and stood, showing her face, and, of course, it was Trinity. ~A/N: was that just too obvious? ~ He looked sternly at her, not very surprised, or if he was, he didn't show it.  
  
"Hello Piccolo." she said softly.  
  
"What is this?" he asked roughly, "Where am I? Is this a dream?"  
  
"It is, in a way." She replied.  
  
"In which way would that be?"  
  
"In a dream, things are not real. The places you go and the people you see are just figments of your imagination, here, everything is most definitely real. Your body is not physical however, neither is mine. You are unconscious in a cave, I am unconscious in the next dimension, it is obvious that we are not as real as this place."  
  
"What is this place? How did we get here?"  
  
"I brought you here. This not Earth, it is a place I have created. It has a purpose like everything else; its purpose is to serve me and me alone. I brought you here, so that you may hear what I have wanted to tell you for so long."  
  
"Then I suppose I have no choice but to listen." He replied folding his arms.  
  
"You know Piccolo, in my dimension, I loved you, and when I found you were real, my love only grew. Until I realized something; something that changed me. Every year Robert would take me to a secret garden full of cherry trees to see them bloom. It was our tradition to spend the day together in our little paradise with no people, no distractions. These trees, when they are not in bloom, people see no beauty or purpose, they are different from their wondrous surroundings and ugly compared to the other flowers, but when they bloom, they are the most honored and awed. You and I are not very different from these trees. They look at us and judge us quickly. 'He's different', 'She's a nobody', but when we bloomed and showed our true power we were awed by someone. But the wonder passed, and once again we are called different, ugly, nothing special, that no one who isn't paid much attention. Earth is a golden world, a planet with good people, good places, good powers, but you see Piccolo, unlike the golden people of the planet, we are looked at as black against the gold, the opposite of them and their precious world. We are black strangers in a golden world. So you see Piccolo, I now realize that we are exactly alike, and my love for you has vanished. I also saw that you could not love anyone in that way, I guess that's also a reason you attracted me, because no one else could take you, I felt that you were mine. But now I see you are no one's and it was foolish for me to feel as I did. And now Piccolo, I will leave you, and when the first light rises from the horizon, you will awake and remember every detail. Until then, think of what I said and enjoy your surroundings while you can, because after we both leave, it will die and vanish, and never again shall anyone set foot on it." Trinity's slim figure had begun to vanish, Piccolo noticed, as if she were fading away.  
  
"Tell Gohan I said hello." She said with a withering voice, then she vanished, never to be seen by living eyes again.  
  
~*~  
  
And to never be written about again. Good bye my audience, good bye Trinity, good bye my black strangers in your golden world. *Takes a deep bow, then fades away* 


End file.
